Siempre Sigue Tus Sueños
by Arizt Knight
Summary: A pesar de las negativas de los demás las personas buscan realizar sus más grandes sueños, por muy difíciles que estos parezcan. Por eso mismo, cierto soldado se esforzara por conquistar el corazon del Sargento Rivaille. Aunque cierta persona no estara muy contenta por ello, lo bueno es que cierta cientifica loca estara para ayudar.


Hola, hola a todos! Arizt aquí presente~! –Lanza confeti de distintos colores- Bien, sé que ya he empezado a escribir bastantes fics Ereri o Riren, peroooo… Justamente anoche leí un fic, se llama **"La Tacita de Heichou"** escrito por **missonic98**

Y debo admitir que me gusto, Bueno… es más hasta llore… Y hoy en la mañana le conté a mi hermano de ese fic, wahh lo vi mal por lo que le paso a Heichou u.u…Lo peor es que seguía siendo un niño, una cosita pequeña e inocente… QwQ Bien… ya no sigo con mis loqueras u.u# …el punto es que no pude quitarme eso de la cabeza y en medio de mis clases empecé a escribir lo que sería un One-Shot… pero no podía parar de escribir, así que en vez de un One-Shot, serán Two-Shot… Tal vez… Bueno, conmigo ya no se sabe xD en fin… Sin más que decir…

Disfrútenlo.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**.**

******Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ**

**.**

**Título: **Siempre Sigue Tus Sueños

**Aclaraciones: **Como había dicho antes, esta historia está más o menos inspirada al fic La Tacita de Heichou, (ya más adelante sabrán porque) cosas del pasado que nuestro amado Sargento tuvo que pasar… u^u

**Advertencias: **Ninguna hasta por el momento… o ¿tal vez si? Aquellos terribles recuerdos que siguen a atormentando a nuestro amado Heichou…

**Summary: **A pesar de las negativas de los demás las personas buscan realizar sus más grandes sueños, por muy difíciles que estos parezcan. Inclusive si son imposibles, pero luchar hasta el final y conseguirlos, es la sensación más grande que podemos sentir. Porque ahí es cuando demostramos que todos nuestros esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

**.**

**** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Ya tenía más de dos meses, ¡Dos malditos meses! En los cuales, el sargento Rivaille había estado recibiendo misteriosos regalos que iban a parar enfrente de su habitación, que créanlo o no, eran del total agrado del azabache. Había estado recibiendo, desde pequeños pero bellos ramos de crisantemos, hasta algunos pastelillos (porque si, aunque él tuviera cara de gato estreñido, aun así tenía una fuerte debilidad por las cosas dulces… siempre y cuando fueran acompañadas por algo de café o té negro.) Pero siguiendo con los regalos, hace unas semanas atrás había recibido un pañuelo nuevo. Y la semana pasada había recibido un libro. Pero no era cualquier libro, era EL libro. Era la continuación de una novela que el había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, y justo el día en el que iba a estar a la venta, el hijo de puta de Erwin le había dado más trabajo de la habitual.

Al final no lo pudo conseguir, y todos esos días anduvo con un humor de perro. Muchos de los reclutas lo notaron y por más que tuvieran que evitar al Sargento, aun así este terminaba desquitando su enojo en ellos, aumentándoles el entrenamiento.

¡Pero ahora lo tenía en sus manos!

Oh bendita Higia, que vives y reinas en aquel paraíso puro y limpio, ¡gracias!

**¡ENANOOOO! Mira lo que me encontré~ -**Se escuchó el tono cantarín de la castaña, seguido del estruendoso sonido de la puerta siendo azotada contra la pared-

**Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿Qué te he dicho de…?–**Pero sus gritos cesaron al instante al ver como aquella excéntrica mujer, amante de los titanes sostenía en sus manos una canasta hecha de mimbre, era mediana y algo ovalada, con una sola agarradera y un lazo negro en ella- **¿Qué es eso?** –Señalo el objeto-

**Oh, ¿esto?** –Pregunto- **¡Es una canasta! ¿Qué acaso no sabes qué son?** –Soltó una carcajada, pues para ella era divertido hacer enojar al más pequeño- **Ya hombre…. no te pongas así…** -Decía mientras intentaba calmarse, cosa que le era difícil, pero al ver la cara de molestia que tenía el azabache decidió cortar su riseria- **Oh, pues… estaba enfrente de tu puerta –**Los ojos del azabache se llenaron de un brillo lleno de emoción, Hanji no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pues desde que se enteró de que su amigo enano había estado recibiendo aquellos regalos de _"una persona misteriosa"_ no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de molestarle, pero igual se sentía feliz de verle así- **Anda, ¡ábrelo! ¡ábrelo! **

**Tch… no seas escandalosa** –gruño. Aunque debía admitiría que el también se encontraba emocionado por saber el contenido de aquella canasta. Con mucha delicadeza se la _arrebató _a la más alta y se fue a sentar en el borde de su cama. Sus manos temblaron presas de la emoción. Lentamente rozo las yemas de sus dedos sobre aquella canastita de fino acabado, para después ir levantando una de sus tapas. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, demostrando así su gran sorpresa al ver el contenido de esta; inclusive Hanji quien observaba cada movimiento del azabache, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver el semblante que el otro tenia y por ende decidió acercarse a el-

**Levi, ¿estás bien?** –Camino hasta a él con clara preocupación, pues este seguía sin reaccionar después de haber visto lo que había en la canasta- ¿Levi?

El contenido de aquella canasta eran varias cajitas de té negro, una tarta de manzana, una tetera de porcelana blanca y una tacita mediana y del mismo material de la tetera. _Perfecto_ fue lo que pensó mientras sostenía la tacita entre sus manos. Le toco o mejor dicho, apenas la rozo con sus dedos; sintiendo la frisa y lisa textura.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón mientras varios recuerdos de su niñez volvían a atacarlo, haciéndole recordar todas las estupideces que cometió años atrás. De su odio a los cerdos que se llenan los bolsillos con dinero sin siquiera pensar en los más necesitados, inclusive su obsesión con la limpieza y el orden. Todo eso por un error, ¡un mísero error! Que cometió cuando apenas era un pequeño.

_Todo por cumplir un simple deseo_

_Todo por un maldito sueño_

**Levi, Levi ¿estás bien?** –Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar tan cerca la voz de Hanji y como esta lo zarandeaba levemente-

**…****cl-claro… que estoy bien…** -Respondió. Aunque era más evidente que no lo estaba-

**Levi…** -Su voz estaba llena de preocupación, inclusive el azabache lo noto y se sintió mal por hacer preocupar a la loca-

**Estoy bien** –Volvió a repetir. Hanji tan solo le vio sin creerle pero prefirió no llevarle la contra, pues sabía que en ese estado el azabache no diría nada y lo preferible era dejarle solo; aunque eso era lo que menos quería hacer. Debatiéndose en que hacer o no, al final opto por dejarle solo. Tal vez así el podía despejar sus pensamientos en paz. Camino de nuevo hacia la salida, no sin antes voltear a verle y decirle que no fuera a llegar tarde para la cena. Levi no contesto nada, tan solo se quedó ahí, sin mover ni un solo musculo. Hanji se sintió mal nuevamente al ver a su amigo tan inmerso en sus recuerdos, porque si, solo los fantasmas del pasado eran los únicos capaces de debilitar al Soldado más fuerte de toda la humanidad-

Lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Levi, quien parecía seguir en aquel trance se fue despabilando poco a poco, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro para después acostarse en su cama, logrando calmarse un poco pero no del todo.

Aquellos sucios y tristes recuerdos volvían a atacarle sin piedad, sonrió con amargura al ver las cajitas de té negro que aún seguían intactas dentro de la canasta. Rio con amargura recordando como en el aquel entonces, cuando solo era un niño, un simple niño que tuvo la desgracia de nacer y vivir en la ciudad subterránea. Maldijo mentalmente su infancia, así como un acto de estupidez lo llevo a perder la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba, aunque no todo había sido su culpa. También hacia sido del hijo de puta que le hizo eso y lo orillo a perder lo poco que le quedaba.

Rio con ironía mientras sacaba cada cosa que venía en el interior de la canasta. Cuatro cajitas medianas de té negro, una tarta de manzana que parecía recién hecha, la tetera y la tacita, aunque se sorprendió más al encontrar una notita también. Por un momento sintió algo de alivio, es como si al ver aquel pedacito de papel

» **_Lo que siento es como una acacia amarilla_**

**_En plena primavera,_**

**_En mis años de aguileña._**

**_Desde hace mucho tiempo te he admirado_**

**_Oh, tu mi amado,_**

**_Que eres como un alhelí encarnado._**

**_Eres un ángel vestido en acacia_**

**_Con un dulce olor a ambrosia._**

**_Sé que no eres alguien que demuestra debilidad,_**

**_Y eso he yo de admirar._**

**_Ya que eres como una bella rosa._**

**_Tan bella y elegante, con colores vivaces_**

**_Pero a la vez tan letal, capaz de dañarme, _**

**_Pero aun así, prefiero arriesgarme._**

**_Por eso hoy, permíteme darte un regalo._**

**_Toma este ramo compuesto de acederas, _**

**_Con una adelfa._**

**_También algunos adonis con un brillante girasol._**

**_Pero te entrego una glicinia,_**

******_Con varias lunarias. _**

**_Oh mi bella rosa blanca. _**«

Era demasiado cursi para su gusto, pero igual le gusto. Aunque debía admitir que el sabía lo que cada cosa significaba. No por nada leía muchos libros en su tiempo libre, y se sorprendía a gran sobremanera que la persona que le escribía todos esos poemas lo hacía por medio del lenguaje de las flores. Una cálida sensación empezó a cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo, pero por sobre todo sus mejillas, que por ende habían acabado más rojas que las rosas.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiéndose como una tonta colegiala enamorada después de terminar de leer aquellas notitas con palabras tan… ¿cursis? Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse… ¿feliz?, sentir como aquello lo llenaba de… de…

_…__Felicidad…_

Sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona que se tomaba el tiempo de hacer todo eso por él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, toda esta situación le resultaba algo graciosa; pues desde un principio, cuando empezó a recibir aquellos presentes, y después de que la loca de Hanji se revolcara en el suelo como loca diciéndole que tenía alguna admiradora o quizás algún admirador secreto, el cómo es de esperarse, soltó varios improperios en contra de ella y de la persona que le había mandado todo eso.

Alegando que solo se trataba de algún estúpido acosador. Pero aun así nunca se deshizo de los regalos, y cada una de esas notas que el recibía las fue guardando en su baúl, donde guardaba sus más grandes y preciadas pertenencias. Que eran pocas he de aclarar, pero gracias a esa persona; aquel baúl se fue llenando poco a poco.

**¿Me estaré volviendo loco?** –Murmuro para sí mismo con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de que este último regalo le hizo recordar su pasado, aun así se sintió enternecido por aquella acción, pues era seguro que la persona no sabía nada de su pasado, pero sí de su presente al haberse esmerado en conseguir algo tan caro y solo para él, con el único propósito de… hacerlo feliz-

**_Continuara…_**

**Aritz: **Una cosa más, sé que se han de preguntar qué hago escribiendo nuevos fics y todo eso… pues déjenme aclararles que este solo es de dos o tres caps, no más; además de que ya había aclarado que al inicio el porqué de este fic… No pienso perder un valioso momento de inspiración D: además de que quiero compartirlo con todos ustedes.

Por cierto, mañana sin falta publicare el último capítulo de** Masquerade**, y dependiendo de si les gusta o no el final, pues publicare un Extra, pero para ello deberán leerlo y pues dependiendo de la cosa hare el extra o no muajajaja xD …y bueno, para las personitas lindas que también siguen **Paris in Love **déjenme decirles que, mañana también voy a publicar un nuevo cap!

En fin, gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Por cierto, datos importantes: El poema me lo invente yo y por si no lo entienden, la persona que supuestamente lo escribo para Heichou, lo escribió haciendo uso del lenguaje de las flores.

**Acacia amarilla: **amor secreto

**Aguileña: **adolescencia

**Alhelí encarnado: **belleza duradera

**Acacia: **elegancia

**Acederas: **paciencia

**Adelfa: **seducción

**Adonis: **recuerdos amorosos

**Girasol: **Adoración

**Glicinia: **Me aferro a ti

**Lunarias: **Sinceridad

**Rosa blanca: **Soy digno de ti

**Trébol blanco: **Piensa en mí


End file.
